Love Trouble
by En Yuu Kitsune
Summary: PLAKK. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasarnya. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA DOBE. JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEENAKNYA. AKU TIDAK MAU WAJAHKU DINODAI OLEH TANGANMU! " (Inner : Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku hanya terlalu gugup memikirkanmu.)


**Disclaimer : Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Love Trouble : En Yuu Kitsune**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Romance , Humor**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**Warning : AU, BL/Shounen ai, OOC, typos , gaje, dan keanehan lainnya. Don't Like Don't Read!**

~En~L.T~En~

"Naruto"

"Iya?"

"Sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini padamu"

"Pe…perasaan apa?"

"Aku…menyukaimu Naruto. Maukah kau jadi pacarku?"

"Eh? Te-tentu saja Sasuke! Sebenarnya selama ini aku juga menyukaimu"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cium aku!"

"O-Oke"

Sasuke memajukan bibirnya. Sedikit lagi.

Sedikit lagi.

Dan sampai.

"Sasuke, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu."

'Deg'

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan "ANIKI! SE-SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Tak ada. Hanya sedang memperhatikan adikku yang sibuk bicara sendiri di depan cermin. Kau tahu? Kupikir kau sudah cukup gila dengan hanya berbuat seperti itu. Tapi sekarang lihat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau berciuman dengan bayanganmu sendiri."

"Tidak. A-aku cuma.." Wajah Sasuke memerah. Malu. Ya,malu. Sungguh,Sasuke tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, bersahut-sahutan sambil membayangkan bahwa Naruto yang bicara, dan puncaknya dia mencium dirinya sendiri dicermin. Dan parahnya Itachi melihatnya. Itachi, sang kakak yang paling absurd. Itachi, yang terburuk diantara yang buruk. Sungguh, yang ada dipikiran Sasuke saat ini hanyalah membungkam mulut kakaknya. Atau mungkin mencuci otaknya agar dia lupa dengan kejadian ini. Atau lebih bagus lagi 'membunuhnya'. Ugh,mungkin cuci otak lebih bagus.

"Latihan menyatakan perasaanmu pada Naruto?" kata Itachi santai, sambil menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan rendah.

Sasuke menggeram. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!" bentak Sasuke.

Sekali lagi Itachi memutar bola matanya. "Oh benar sekali. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku saat kau menyanyi lagu 'Yolanda' Kangen Band dan mengganti liriknya jadi 'Naruto'. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku saat kau membaca puisi alay di toilet dengan judul 'Naruto'. Tidak ada hubungannya denganku saat kau mencuri novel Icha-Icha milik guru Kakashi dan membacanya dengan wajah mesum sambil menyebut-nyebut nama 'Naruto'."

Sasuke tertegun. Kenapa kakaknya bisa tahu semua hal memalukan itu? Jangan-jangan dia dukun? Tapi, Sasuke mengesampingkan pertanyaan itu. Niat untuk membunuh Itachi kembali berkelebat dalam kepalanya.

"Diam kau! Kalau berani menceritakan ini ke orang lain aku akan…"

"Apa? Kau akan mengapakan aku? Menghajarku? Mengatakan kepada ibu kalau aku yang mencuri uang belanja bulan lalu? Menjelek-jelekan aku didepan Kyuubi agar aku diputusi?

Percayalah,dik sebelum kau melakukan itu aku akan mengungkapkan semua kelakuan gilamu pada Naruto" Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke. Jujur,dia menikmati saat-saat menekan Sasuke seperti ini. Dasar Sadistis.

"Berisik! Kau yang sudah punya Kyuubi tidak akan mengerti bagaimana sakitnya hatiku memendam rasa cinta yang mendalam ini selama 2 tahun." Sasuke mulai melebay.

Itachi sweatdrop. "Ya sudah katakan saja." Jawab Itachi enteng.

"Cih. Kalau bisa semudah itu, sudah dari dulu kukatakan." balas Sasuke ketus.

"Memangnya apa masalahmu?" Itachi duduk ditepi ranjang Sasuke. Siap untuk mendengarkan curhatan adiknya itu. Bukannya Itachi perhatian,hanya saja kalau Sasuke dibiarkan memendam sendiri terus bisa-bisa dia masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Sasuke mulai bercerita sambil memasang tampang serius. "Kau tahu kan tiap kali aku bersama Naruto,kami selalu bertengkar." Itachi mengangguk. "Kalau ada didekat dia yang keluar dari mulutku cuma hinaan dan ejekan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa,tapi mungkin saja itu refleks untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku" Sasuke mulai kelihatan kalut.

"Jadi aku khawatir untuk menyatakan perasaanku, takutnya kalau aku sudah terlalu gugup yang keluar dari mulutku malah kata-kata tajam dan Naruto malah kabur" kata Sasuke lagi.

"Bukannya menyukaiku, dia malah jadi membenciku. Dan parahnya, mungkin dia tidak akan mau melihat wajahku. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewati hari-hariku tanpa Naruto? Argh! Membayangkannya saja aku tidak sanggup!" Sasuke menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri. Sepertinya nyamuk sudah menghisap habis darah Uchiha yang mengalir di tubuh Sasuke.

Itachi sweatdrop (lagi). 'Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila' pikirnya.

"Oh..Begitu" kata Itachi singkat padat jelas. Dia berdiri dan mulai melangkah keluar kamar Sasuke.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Mau nyari makan? Kenapa? Kau juga mau?" jawab Itachi.

"Arggh! Aku sudah cerita panjang lebar dan kau cuma melenggang keluar seenak udel begitu? Untuk apa kau tanya-tanya masalahku segala?" Sasuke geram, dia merasa sia-sia saja sudah terbawa perasaan seperti tadi.

"Hanya ingin tau. Tak lebih. Memangnya apa yang kau harapkan?" Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ck. Baka Aniki! Bantu aku sedikit kenapa? Atau setidaknya beri aku saran. Kau kan sudah pengalaman ngibulin Kyuubi biar mau jadi pacarmu" Sebenci-bencinya Sasuke pada Itachi, dia tak bisa memungkiri kalau saat ini dia hanya bisa minta bantuan pada kakaknya ini.

"Sembarangan! Siapa yang ngibulin? Aku dan Kyuubi saling mencintai tau." Jawab Itachi tak terima.

"Terserahlah. Yang penting ayo bantu aku." Sasuke mulai maksa.

"Oke Oke. Tapi sebagai gantinya traktir aku makan di warung Mpok Tsunade selama sebulan ya." Kata Itachi dengan senyum bling-bling nya.

"Iya Iya, suka suka kau lah" balas Sasuke tanpa memikirkan keadaan kantongnya nanti.

"Hahahaha Aku senang punya adik yang pengertian." Kata Itachi.

~En~L.T~En~

Sasuke berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. Meskipun seorang Uchiha sudah ahli mengatur ekspresi wajah, tapi tetap terlihat sinar keraguan dari mata Sasuke. Kata-kata Itachi kembali mengiang di telinganya.

"_Pertama-tama kau harus menghilangkan kegugupanmu didepan Naruto"_

Sasuke mendengus. 'Kalau bisa,sudah dari dulu aku melakukannya' pikirnya. Karena terlalu asyik berpikir, dia tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang mendekat kearahnya.

"Pagi, Teme!" sapa orang itu sambil menepuk punggung Sasuke.

Tanpa berpaling pun Sasuke tahu suara siapa itu, suara dari pemuda yang selama ini diam-diam dia sukai. 'Naruto' batin Sasuke.

"_Sebagai permulaan, cobalah untuk menyapanya dengan ramah dulu."_

"Yo, Naruto." Kata Sasuke sambil berpaling kebelakang. Dia memasang senyumnya yang -menurutnya- paling manis.

Naruto cengo. Dia merasa ada yang aneh, tidak biasanya Sasuke membalas sapaannya. Kalaupun membalas, Sasuke hanya mengatakan 'Hn' andalannya dan lagi Sasuke selalu memanggil Naruto dengan sebutan 'Dobe' . Tapi pagi ini Sasuke berbeda, dia membalas sapaan Naruto ditambah dengan bonus senyum langka Uchiha.

"Kau kenapa Teme? Sakit?" Tanya Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

'Deg Deg Deg'

"A-Aku tidak papa" jawab Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau yakin Teme?" Tanya Naruto lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan wajah cemas yang menurut Sasuke…..manis?

'Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg'

"Hn tidak papa" jawabnya seadanya. Penyakit jantungnya mulai kambuh.

"Tapi kau aneh Teme" kali ini Naruto menyentuhkan tangannya ke dahi Sasuke untuk memeriksa suhu tubuhnya.

'Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg Dag Dog Deg Dig Dug Dag Dug Dog Gdebuk prang Meow'

Gawat. Tingkat kegugupan Sasuke sudah memuncak.

PLAKK. Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dengan kasarnya. "SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK APA-APA DOBE. JANGAN MENYENTUHKU SEENAKNYA. AKU TIDAK MAU WAJAHKU DINODAI OLEH TANGANMU! " (Inner : Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, aku hanya terlalu gugup memikirkanmu. Apalagi tanganmu yang lembut sampai menyentuh dahiku, Oh aku tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa).

"Ouh. Aku kan hanya bertanya Teme. Tidak perlu semarah itu kan." Naruto merengut.

Sasuke terkejut. Bukan, bukan itu yang ingin dia katakan. Lagi-lagi dia lepas kendali. Pergi. Ya,dia harus pergi. Kalau terlalu lama bersama Naruto,dia mungkin akan mengatakan yang lebih kejam.

"Eh, tunggu Teme" Naruto mengejar Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke sudah kabur dengan kecepatan kilat.

'APA YANG SUDAH KULAKUKAAAAAN' Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

~En~L.T~En~

Sasuke menyukai pelajaran Matematika. Tapi kali ini dia tidak bisa mencerna pelajaran dengan baik. Otaknya masih terbayang-bayang kejadian tadi pagi.

"Grooookkkhhrroooaarr" Suara dengkuran disamping Sasuke menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. Mau tidak mau, senyum Sasuke mengembang melihat sang Dobe kesayangannya tidur pulas dengan air liur mengalir sampai lantai (Author: Jorok euy) yang entah kenapa terlihat begitu manis di mata Sasuke.

Apa? Aku belum bilang kalau mereka sekelas? Apalagi duduk bersebelahan? Maaf, maaf. Tapi sekarang kalian sudah tahu kan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan intens sampai dia melihat vas bunga melayang kearah Naruto. Belum sempat Sasuke bereaksi, vas bunga itu sudah mendarat tepat di sebelah kepala Naruto dan sukses membangunkan Naruto dari _daydream_ nya.

"Uwwaaah" Naruto berteriak kaget.

"Uzumaki! Sudah berapa kali kau tertidur dikelasku, hah?" bentak seorang guru bermasker hitam dengan rambut perak yang di_style_ kesamping.

"Ma-Maaf, Kakashi-sensei. Rasanya cuma 20 kali kok. Hehe." Jawab si pirang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya lalu melanjutkan pelajaran lagi.

"Tepatnya 23 kali,Dobe." Bisik Sasuke sambil menatap Kakashi dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata.

'Kakashi sialan. Beraninya dia melempar Naruto-ku dengan vas bunga seperti itu. Kalau Naruto sampai terluka, aku akan pastikan kau tidak akan bisa mengajar lagi' batin Sasuke. Sepertinya Sasuke akan terus ingat untuk membunuh Kakashi nanti, setelah membunuh Itachi tentunya.

"Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu Teme?"

"Tidak" balas Sasuke.

Tidak lama kemudian bedug (?) tanda istirahat pun berbunyi. Dan beberapa murid mulai berhamburan menuju _hotspot _masing-masing. Sasuke pun berniat untuk melaksanakan tahap kedua strategi Itachi.

"_Saat istirahat siang, ajaklah dia makan bersama. Dengan begitu kalian akan lebih dekat. Dan ingat, jangan biarkan yang lain ikut."_

"Na-Naruto. Mau makan siang bersama?" Tanya Sasuke gagap.

"Eh? Boleh saja. Kau bawa bekal apa Teme?" Tanya Naruto yang selama ini selalu penasaran dengan makanan apa yang dimakan seorang Uchiha, mungkin saja Naruto bisa ikutan jenius bila mengikuti pola makan Uchiha.

"Hn. Salad tomat. Sup tomat. Kari tomat. Nasi goreng tomat. Mi bakso tomat. Dengan dessert cake tomat. Ditambah tomat segar untuk cuci mulut. Dan untuk minumannya ada jus to-"

"Stop!" Naruto pucat mendengar daftar menu Sasuke. 'Busyet. Ni anak mau sekolah atau mau _camping_' batin naruto 'Dan lagi menunya tomat semua. Ckckckck aku tidak akan sanggup jadi seorang Uchiha.'

"Makananmu lumayan aneh juga ya,Teme. Kalau aku sih bekal buatan sendiri jadi seadanya saja."

'Deg'

'Buatan sendiri? Berarti dia memasak bekalnya sendiri? Di dapur? Memakai apron? Dengan _cream_ yang berlepotan disekujur tubuhnya?' Batin Sasuke mulai bernista-nista.

"Lihat. Aku hanya bawa nasi putih dengan telur dadar sebagai lauknya." Sambung Naruto dengan senyum polosnya.

'Deg Deg Deg'

Bayangan Naruto yang sedang mengocok telur tanpa memakai pakaian alias _topless_ dan hanya memakai apron muncul di otak mesum Sasuke.

"Kalau minumannya sih cuma susu. Tapi kata _kaa-san _susu itu bagus untuk pertumbuhan. Jadi,jangan kaget kalau suatu saat aku jadi lebih tinggi darimu. Hehe." Lanjutnya sambil mengocok-ngocok botol susunya dengan cengiran sepuluh jarinya.

'Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg'

'Ah. Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?' Kalian pasti tahu pikiran mesum apa lagi yang muncul diotak Sasuke.

"Dan untuk cuci mulutnya Cuma ada pisang hasil kebun dibelakang rumah. Hm, mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau yang ini kumakan duluan." Naruto mengupas kulit pisangnya kemudian memakannya dengan sekali suap.

'Gdebagh Gdebugh Dagg Dagg Dag Dag Dag Dadadadadadadadadgg'

Kesalahan,Naruto. Sasuke sudah melewati batasnya.

"DASAR BOCAH MISKIN. PANTAS SAJA KAU ITU BODOH. MAKANMU SAJA SEPERTI ITU. APALAGI KAU PERCAYA PADA KATA-KATA IBUMU? DASAR ANAK MANJA. DAN LAGI, KAU MAKAN PISANG? KAU ITU BENAR-BENAR SEPERTI MONYET" (Inner : Kau hebat sekali Naruto, mandiri sekali. Benar-benar uke idaman. Aku tidak sabar untuk segera menikahimu, dan membuatmu memperlakukanku seperti kau memperlakukan botol susu dan pisang itu).

Lain batin Sasuke, lain lagi batin Naruto. Oke, kali ini kata-kata Sasuke sudah benar-benar keterlaluan. Naruto marah.

"Sasuke kau…." Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sasuke kalap, dia sendiri juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan dia katakan. "..KETERLALUAN!" DUAGGH! Naruto menumbangkan Sasuke dengan satu tamparan di wajah.

"Naruto? Ada apa?" Tanya seorang berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga diwajahnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kiba. Tadi ada nyamuk di wajah Sasuke, aku hanya membantu mengusirnya."

"Oh" jawab Kiba dengan wajah blo'on.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, ayo kita makan siang di atap." Kata Naruto sambil menyeret Kiba. Sementara Sasuke masih tiduran di lantai.

~En~L.T~En~

Sasuke pulang kerumah dengan langkah gontai. Dia memegang pipinya yang merah membengkak. Dia tertunduk lesu,sekarang sakit di hatinya jauh melebihi sakit di wajahnya.

'Kenapa tidak berjalan lancer seperti yang dikatakan Itachi?' pikirnya kecewa.

"Kiba,kau mau mampir dulu ke café Ichiraku? Kudengar disana ada menu baru, Es Krim rasa ramen!"

'Deg'

Sasuke mendengar suara sang pujaan hati. Matanya mencari-cari sumber suara. Aha! Sasuke menangkap sosok Naruto tak jauh dibelakangnya, berjalan sambil bergandengan dengan sahabatnya,Kiba. Sasuke menyernyitkan wajahnya tanda tidak suka.

"Boleh saja. Tapi apa-apaan itu? Es Krim rasa ramen? Menjijikan." Kiba memutar bola matanya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya selera,Kiba." Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar kata-kata Kiba"

"Kukembalikan kata-kata itu padamu" jawab Kiba sambil mencubit pipi Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri didepannya sambil memasang wajah horror. "Sedang apa kau mematung disitu,Teme?". Untung saja Naruto bukan tipe pendendam, jadi dia sudah melupakan kejadian dikelas tadi.

Sasuke hanya diam dan mendelik kesal kearah Kiba.

"_Ajaklah dia pulang bersama, dengan begitu kau punya lebih banyak waktu berdua dengannya. Dan akan lebih bagus lagi kalau kau mengajaknya ke suatu tempat dulu."_

"Dobe, ayo pulang bareng." Kata Sasuke yang masih menatap tajam kearah Kiba,walaupun tidak mempan. Atau lebih tepat kalau Kiba tidak mengerti arti tatapan Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau pulang duluan saja Teme. Aku mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu bersama Kiba" Naruto beralih menatap Kiba, "Iya kan,Kib?" tanyanya memastikan. Dan Kiba hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Naruto.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut." Balas Sasuke dengan tegas. Dia tidak mau Naruto berduaan saja dengan pria lain.

Naruto dan Kiba terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. "Kau yakin?" Tanya Kiba. "Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh?" Sasuke balik bertanya. "Bukan begitu Teme. Hanya saja aku tidak yakin kau suka tempat itu" jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa"

-Skip Time-

Dan disinilah mereka. Didepan sebuah café yang keseluruhan catnya berwarna pink,lengkap dengan ornament-ornament stroberi dan renda yang menghiasi pintu masuknya.

Sasuke meneguk air liurnya. Pemandangan ini terlalu menjijikan untuknya.  
"Ayo cepat masuk" Naruto menarik tangan Kiba dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, sontak timbul semburat merah di wajah Sasuke.

Ternyata didalam café tersebut tidak kalah norak dengan diluarnya, kalau bukan karena Naruto, Sasuke pasti sudah kabur dari tempat yang didominasi oleh perempuan itu. Naruto menyeret kedua temannya itu untuk duduk didekat jendela. Naruto langsung memanggil pelayan dan memesan menu baru disana, Es Krim rasa ramen. Kiba memesan kentang goreng dan cola. Sedangkan Sasuke memesan jus tomat. Terlihat pelayan itu sedikit memerah saat memandang Sasuke.

"Tempat ini mengerikan." Bisik Sasuke tapi masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto dan Kiba. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil , "Makanya aku bilang mungkin kau tidak suka tempat ini." Kata Naruto. "Benar, lihat saja para perempuan disana , mereka dari sekolah kita. Dan sedari tadi mereka memandangmu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hahahahahaa " Kiba tertawa mengejek, membuat wajah Sasuke jadi makin dongkol.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pesanan mereka datang. Naruto langsung melahap es krimnya yang bisa dibilang ukuran jumbo. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Dobenya makan dengan antusias.

"Naruto,makannya pelan-pelan" kata Kiba dengan bijaknya (?). "Wajahmu belepotan" katanya sambil mengusap es krim yang menempel di sebeh bibir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto sudah salah tingkah diperlakukan begitu.

Sasuke mulai memanas melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah atas perlakuan Kiba.

"Hehehehe. Kau mau nyicip Kiba?" Naruto menyodorkan es krimnya kepada Kiba. "Tidak" jawab Kiba tegas,dia tidak sanggup memakan es krim yang aroma nya seperti ramen itu.

"Ayolah Kiba, kau pasti suka" Naruto menyendok es krimnya dan menyodorkannya ke mulut Kiba. "Nih Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Naruto mengeluarkan _puppy eyes-_nya Mau tidak mau Kiba membuka mulutnya melihat wajah Naruto yang sudah sudah seperti anjing kehilangan induknya.

Bagaimana reaksi Sasuke? Tentu saja saat ini Sasuke sudah naik pitam. Dia serasa jadi obat nyamuk. Entah kenapa terlihat aura hitam berbentuk monster mengerikan yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Apalagi saat ini Naruto dan Kiba sedang ketawa ketiwi seperti berada di dunia sendiri.

BRAKKKKK! Sasuke menggebrak mejanya. Menyebabkan mata semua orang yang ada disana tertuju padanya. Termasuk Naruto dan Kiba.

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI? MENJIJIKAN! PERGI KE TEMPAT SEPERTI INI. KALIAN TIDAK PUNYA HARGA DIRI SEBAGAI LAKI-LAKI YA? ATAU JANGAN-JANGAN KALIAN MEMANG BUKAN LAKI-LAKI? DAN APA-APAAN YANG KAU MAKAN ITU? ES KRIM RASA RAMEN? ITU MAKANAN PALING MENJIJIKAN YANG PERNAH KULIHAT. ARGHHH! SUDAH CUKUP. AKU PERGI DARI SINI. SILAHKAN KALIAN LANJUTKAN _STRAWBERRY TIME _KALIAN" Sasuke mengamuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk hidung Naruto. Naruto cengo. Kiba tepar. Para pelanggan café yang ada disana tuli mendadak. Para pelayan autis seketika. Manager toko jantungan. Wanita cantik yang sedang lewat di depan café langsung berubah jadi nenek-nenek. Patrick di Bikini Bottom berubah jadi jenius. Oke,lupakan yang terakhir.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya keluar café dengan tergesa-gesa. (Inner : Kiba Sialan. Padahal aku yang ingin menjilat es krim dipipi Naruto tadi. Dan lagi kenapa Naruto malah menyuapi si bau anjing itu, bukannya aku. Wajahnya itu loh…manis luar biasa. Ah,seandainya kami hanya berdua.)

"Teme! Tunggu!" Sasuke menoleh kebelakang dan menyeringai ketika mendapati Naruto sedang mengejarnya. Dia meneruskan jalannya,berpura-pura tidak peduli dan jual mahal.

"Teme!" Naruto terus memanggilnya, membuat Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Teme!" Naruto berhasil menyusul Sasuke dan menarik tangannya. Membuat Sasuke berhadapan dengannya.

"Ck. Apalagi hah?" kata Sasuke sok ketus, padahal hatinya sudah berbunga-bunga.

"Teme…" Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan wajah serius. Membuat jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Dia mengira Naruto mau _say love_ padanya. Dasar ayam ge'er.

"Jangan pergi." Naruto meremas lengan baju Sasuke. Sedangkan kadar ge'er Sasuke sudah memuncak.

"Bayar dulu jus tomatmu!"

GUBRAAAKKK

Pernyataan Naruto sukses membuat Sasuke patah hati mendadak. Bunga-bunga yang barusan mekar disekelilingnya langsung layu seketika,digantikan petir dan badai yang cetar membahana (:p) Dia menangis kencang –dalam hati tentunya-. Poor Sasuke.

THE END

Epilogue

Itachi melihat sebuah buku hitam mencurigakan diatas meja Sasuke. Dia mengambilnya dan menyernyit melihat tulisan sampul buku tersebut. "Death….Note?" Itachi membacanya dengan heran. Dia membuka buku tersebut dan melihat sederet nama tertulis disana.

"Hm? Ada namaku. Lalu Hatake Kakashi dan Inuzuka Kiba." Dia membalik-balik halamannya tapi tidak ada tulisan lain. "Tidak menarik" kata Itachi sambil melempar buku itu sembarangan.

Besoknya, ada berita mengejutkan di _headline _koran Konoha .

'UCHIHA ITACHI SEORANG PEWARIS DARI UCHIHA CORPORATION DITEMUKAN TEWAS DI DALAM KAMAR MANDI DIDUGA KARENA TERKENA SERANGAN JANTUNG'

THE END 2

Uwaaahhh... Maafkan author newbie yang sudah bikin cerita tak jelas ini. Endingnya juga gak kalah gajenya. En tidak bermaksud menistakan Sasuke kok. Jadi maaf untuk para fans Sasuke. Dan kalau ada yang bingung mana adegan SasuNaru-nya, En memang sengaja bikin fic ini untuk lelucuan saja. Apa? gak lucu. Maaf. Maaf. Selera humor En memang payah.

Ya sudahlah. Terima Kasih sudah membaca fic gaje ini. Maukah meninggalkan jejak dengan REVIEW?


End file.
